Dagan Snowthroat
Personality & Character Dagan has a dark sense of humor and an equally dark laugh to go along with it. He is often mistaken to be foul-tempered and cruel because he prefers the company of only close friends and family to strangers and has a very specific sense of humor. Dagan is a veteran member of the Response Force in Warfang and takes his job incredibly seriously. Skills & abilities Dagan is a very skilled electricity element user. He is incredibly strong physically as well as mentally and trains all he can to be the best in his unit and help the citizens of Warfang. He is a master level user of his element though it is commonly thought that he could, given appropriate training, match an elemental guardian in combat, he would never wish to be associated with the so obviously corrupt Guardians and regularly dismisses such talk. Dagan has a habit of ''supercharging ''his body so small sparks can be seen almost dancing across his scales. The white parts of his body; horns, claws, and underbelly, are an excellent conductor and can store so much energy they almost glow, though only enough for very sharp-eyed opponents to notice - getting scratched by him while using this ability is incredibly painful and can often electrocute smaller sized foes. Weaknesses Dagan is best when fighting larger foes, a small and quick opponent may prove difficult for him as he is more so built for strength than agility. Other electricity users are able to absorb some of his electrical energy, depending on their strength, making his attacks weaker, though he still packs a punch physically. Backstory Even before the start of the Third Dark War, Dagan was working in Warfang's police force, he was transferred to Response Force in 1556, only a week before Spyro went dark. It was a transfer that nearly saw him killed but ultimately saved his life. Just before Bloody Dawn, he was injured on a job in the Third Class District so badly he was not expected to survive. His partner sat by him with their daughter's unhatched egg and refused to move, even as the call for civilians to fight went out. She was strong enough to fight but she refused to leave him, and if he should die, she refused to leave their grandchild. Dagan is one of the few in Warfang to not lose direct family during Bloody Dawn, because of his partner's choice she lived, his parents were long gone and his daughter had died of illness not long after laying an egg (the father was unknown) but his partner's parents were alive, too old to fight during BD, as was her sister, too young to fight, and his brother, unable to fight as he was blind. His family may have been safe but he did lose many friends and soon, upon waking and healing, found himself with considerable power in the Response Force as most of its members had been killed in the battle. He set himself the task of overseeing and training new members and always being at the forefront of the action. Gallery Notes * Dagan was born two years before the First Dark War, making him 58 years old; * He thought about joining the freedom flyers and even passed all of their tests and requirements, but declined at the very end. Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Citizens Category:2nd class Category:Response force